One Day
by PJOKCHG
Summary: Eponine has lived a life of disappointment when it comes to men. One day, she hopes that her prince will come. But with all the wrong kind of men in this world, is there anyone who is right for her? Based on the song One Day from Groundhog Day the Musical Modern day one-shot. Enjonine


**Author's Note: So, if you probably don't know, I am a little obsessed with Groundhog Day the musical. In honor of the show closing ( =`() I decided to do an Enjonine songfic on one of my favorite songs from the show. Just note that the entire song is not in here and I had to make some changes for it to flow well with the story. If you have NOT heard Groundhog Day, stop reading and listen to the cast album before you start reading. Trust me. It's so worth it! Enjoy!**

Eponine sat at her usual spot at the cafe, the little broken down wooden table with the fainted red upholstered seats right next to the open window.

It was a very busy day out in the Parisian streets. Couples after couples passed by the window, holding hands and kissing.

Eponine felt envious of them, of those pretty girls who had boyfriends while she had lived the past twenty years with nothing but disappointment from every man she had a thing for.

Montparnasse was one. They had dated two years prior, but the bastard dumped her for her sister. Pathetic.

Then, there was Marius. He was sweet and innocent, but always shied away from her advances. One night, when the two of them went on a date, Marius bumped into a pretty girl with golden hair. He apologized and Eponine and her boyfriend left the girl behind. Two weeks later, Eponine found Marius and that girl kissing in the university library.

"Marius?!" Eponine asked in shock.

He pulled from the kiss and looked at his girlfriend.

"Eponine! It's not what you think…"

"What? Did that girl lose something in her mouth and you're trying to find it for her?"

"Eponine! I…"

"Forget it! We're done!" she screamed, a waterfall of tears fell from her face as she stomped away.

* * *

"What luck!" Eponine told herself. "It's Valentine's Day and I have no one to spend it with."

She watched as a boyfriend gave his girl a bouquet of flowers. The girl, thrilled, showered her boyfriend with kisses. They seemed perfect together.

As she watched the couples young and old, same sex or different, pass her window, Eponine thought a little bit about her whole life up to this very point.

 _I was brought up in tafetta dresses_

 _And taught to be pretty and precious_

 _Spending my playtimes with plastic princesses_

 _Who all had bodies just utterly ludicrous_

 _Miniscual waists and huge boobs_

 _And it's all nippless and no pubes and no creases_

 _I mean Jesus it's pretty confusing_

 _Especially at six._

 _In that fairytale world all the girls end up happy ever after._

 _Wooing their knights in shining armour._

 _But some nights down the track_

 _You can bet they'll be trapped_

 _Spending nights 'n shining armour._

 _While their knights spend their nights at the bar_

 _Or at a ball with some harlot_

 _I'm not bitter it's just better_

 _That I don't fall for all that romantic bullshit_

 _Now that I'm older._

A smile crept onto her lips and her face blushed at the thought that just came over her.

 _Though I don't mind the thought of being tossed over a shoulder_

 _And trotted off to a mansion by some ruggedly handsome man in a fireman helmet_

 _"_ _And have him just use me for sex!"_

The people in the cafe turned to her with a confused and concerned look on their faces.

Oh, damnit! Eponine thought. She said those words out loud for everyone to hear.

With embarrassment showing on her face, she quickly made a comment, _"As I said - it's a little complex."_

She quickly paid for her tab and headed out the cafe door.

Eponine walked down the street into the park, continuing to express her thoughts.

 _One day, some day_

 _my prince may come_

 _But it doesn't seem likely_

 _But even if he came and he liked me_

 _It's likely he'd be not quite my type._

She saw a man grooming a horse, and Eponine couldn't resist but walked up and began to pet it.

 _Some day, they say_

 _He'll come ridin' up on the back of a horse_

"ACHOO!" Eponine sneezed and stepped away from the animal.

 _But of course_

 _I'm allergic to horses_

 _How will I tell him_

 _He'll just have to sell him._

She carried on down the street with her hands in her pockets. A man proposed to his pregnant girlfriend at a cafe that Eponine passed.

"I guess things could be worse. At least I am not like…" someone popped into Eponine's mind.

 _I went to school with a girl_

 _I remember her well_

 _She was pretty smart - and pretty as hell_

 _Her folks had a farm_

 _But she wouldn't stay of course_

 _She wanted prince charming_

 _So she went to LA of course_

 _Managed to seduce a_

 _Famous actor or producer_

 _Shacked up in a house in the hills_

 _With a cat and a juicer_

 _\- and a fancy car_

 _\- and a tennis court._

 _But the guy wasn't quite_

 _The catch she'd thought she caught._

 _He treats her like trash_

 _Then you know the drill_

 _Takes his cat and his cash_

 _And finds some younger girl_

 _So she's left with a stupid corvette_

 _And an empty swimming pool_

 _Which she fills with regret_

 _Smart girl but kinda dumb…_

Eponine noticed a poster on the side of a building. It had a bride and groom, with their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, and smiling.

There was a caption to the poster that said, "What is Life Without Someone to Love?"

Eponine snickered, and told the couple on the poster,

" _And I'd rather be lonely_

 _Than sit on my fanny_

 _Waiting for my prince to come!"_

Eponine hugged herself at a beautiful thought that came into her mind.

 _One day, some day_

 _He'll come sweeping in_

 _And sweep me off my feet_

But that thought soon turned sour as she remembered Montparnasse and Marius.

 _And spend the next four decades_

 _Wanting to cheat on me_

 _Getting less handsome_

 _And fighting his dragons._

A thirteen year old girl with her friends walked past Eponine, talking about their future husbands.

"My husband is going to buy me all this expensive jewelry!"

"My husband is going to be a fashion designer and bring me all the newest clothes from Milan!"

"I don't care what he looks like as long as he looks like Leo DiCaprio!"

The girls giggled and continued talking.

Eponine liked that idea. What would her prince charming be like?

 _He'd know what to wear_

 _He'd have a full head of hair_

 _And his eyes would be brown_

 _Or blue._

 _Or green._

 _Well, I don't care._

 _And his body would be toned with those_

 _Pecks you get at the gym_

 _But he won't spend all of his time at the gym._

 _And he'll love reading books,_

 _He'll be an excellent cook,_

 _He'll be good looking but not too aware of his looks._

 _He'll be tender but tough_

 _And smart but not smug_

 _And attentive but not fawning_

 _And he'll smell good in the morning_

 _\- 'n he'll dance,_

 _-and like hiking and baking_

 _I'm not picky_

 _I just ask that he likes me_

 _And I like him and I'd rather be alone_

 _If the only other option_

 _Is to come and settle down_

 _With some condescending clown_

 _With a great rating from some dating service_

 _Some self professing Mr. Perfect_

 _Another narcissistic legend_

 _Made a million out of hedge funds_

 _Another sexually ineffectual_

 _Self-obsessing metrosexual_

 _Pseudo-intellectual_

 _Getting drunk and existential._

 _Every time the soccer team lose a game_

 _Thanks - but perhaps another day._

Eponine soon realized that there was almost no man on earth who could fit her wants. She was just going to have to face the truth to herself.

 _One day, some day_

 _My prince may come_

 _But I won't hold my breath_

 _There's only divorcees_

 _And wierdos left_

 _And weird is fine_

 _But not all the time_

 _One day,_

 _Someday my prince will come_

 _So the fairytale said_

 _20 years later it's still in my head_

 _That if I screw a frog_

 _I will wake up in a four poster bed._

As she traveled along, it began to rain heavily. Eponine looked for the nearest place to hide under and to her luck, there was a restaurant nearby. So she quickly jogged over to the archway which had umbrellas.

Unfortunately, many other people got the same idea and squeezed into her spot.

Eponine tried to get out, but with all the incoming bodies pushing on her's, she fell onto the wet sidewalk.

"Oh, great!" she snarled, but not before a truck came rushing by and drenching her for head to toe.

"Oh, COME ON!" She screamed. She shivered and tried to find her way back to her apartment.

As she walked, Eponine bumped into someone, causing her to fall on the ground again.

"Watch where you are going!" she yelled at the person.

The figure turned around to reveal a man with curly blond hair and sky blue eyes.

He wore a red coat and jeans and was holding a book in his arms.

Eponine knew that man anywhere.

It was Enjolras, a fellow student at the university she was attending.

Eponine had seen him around, usually giving speeches in the University square or hanging out in the library.

Before she began dating Marius, she had a small soft spot for the handsome law student. The only problem was, he wasn't that into dating (or at least that's what lot's of his friends said).

Now, she made a fool of herself in front of him. She wouldn't be surprised if he left her there.

"Hey! I am so sorry! Here, let me help you up!" Enjolras held out his hand, which she didn't expect.

He pulled Eponine up to her feet.

"I am so sorry!" Enjolras apologized.

"It's okay. Thank you for helping me up." Eponine replied.

Enjolras took a good look at her before exclaiming, "You're Eponine, right? I've seen you around the university."

"Yeah. I've seen you as well." she said, her teeth chattering with every word.

"Oh, hey! You must be freezing! I can take you back to my flat where you can warm up!" Enjolras told her.

Eponine smiled at the offer, rubbing her hands quickly rubbing up and down her arms to keep them warm.

"That won't be necessary. My flat is just down the street."

"Then let me walk you home." Enjolras offered, removing his jacket and placing it over Eponine's shoulders.

She blushed.

"Thank you. Follow me!"

* * *

Eponine's flat wasn't very big, but it was quite cozy.

The walls were covered in a warm brown wallpaper with paint splatters all over. A few paintings and some concert poster were also scattered around the walls. A small black loveseat with bright pink throw pillows sat in the middle of the room facing a small box telly and radio. The floor was a dark wood which covered every square foot of the flat. On the end opposite to the door, there was a long granite counter which had a stove and oven as well as a sink and cupboards. There were two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom just across from the loveseat. Between the counter and the bedroom sat an old wooden table with copper colored chairs.

"Come on in! It isn't much, but it's enough for me! Let me go change. Please, make yourself at home!" Eponine told Enjolras, handing him back his jacket.

"Thank you." he said before Eponine disappeared into her bedroom.

Enjolras walked around the small flat before taking a seat on the loveseat.

The rain pour even heavier outside, making loud thumps on the rooftop.

Enjolras continued to look around the little flat from his seat until his eyes wandered onto Eponine, who had finished changing. Her look almost took his breath away.

Eponine wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans and an extra-large t-shirt which was tied to her side. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing her rosy cheeks.

Enjolras recognized the design on Eponine's t-shirt.

"Is that a Lindsey Stirling tour shirt?" he asked.

Eponine looked down at her shirt then back at Enjolras, giving a large dimpled smile.

"Yeah! It is! I saw her perform when she came to Paris. I love her music!"

Enjolras grinned and he stood up from the loveseat. "Really? I love her music too! Favorite song?"

Eponine walked up to him, still smiling."Crystallize. Yours?"

"Love's Just a Feeling."

"Ooo,from _Brave Enough_?"

"Yeah."

Eponine winked. "Good choice."

She walked over to the counter and opened up the cupboards.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"I guess I can't say no to cup of cocoa." Enjolras replied.

Eponine turned to look him. "Coca it is."

As she prepared the beverages for the two of them, Enjolras asked, "Does anyone else live with you?"

Eponine hesitated before telling him, "I use to have a boyfriend who shared this flat with me. Not anymore. It's just me now."

"I'm so sorry."

Eponine placed the water kettle onto the stove and turned it on.

"Well, you can't win them all, can you?"

"I guess you're right." Enjolras answered.

"Do you live with anyone?" Eponine asked.

"Just my three roommates, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Prouvaire. They are quite the trio."

When the water finally boiled, Eponine poured the liquid into the two cups she had placed on the counter. She then poured the packets of chocolate powder into the cups and stirred the powder and the water together until it made a smooth mixture.

Eponine picked up the two cups and walked over to where Enjolras stood.

"Why do you say that?" she asked while handing him a cup.

"Well,for one thing they love to order take out. Which is fine! Don't get me wrong, but they like to leave the take out boxes all over the floor and it's like a minefield out there!"

Eponine and Enjolras shared a giggle before sipping their cocoa.

"And, I usually cook meals for the guys when we need to save our money for the rent. When I do cook, they always find some creative way to get rid of their meals." Enjolras rolled his eyes teasingly.

Eponine was impressed.

"Do you like to cook?" she asked curiously.

Enjolras took another sip before giving Eponine a small grin.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I love to cook! My favorite meals to prepare are breakfasts. I got this recipe from an American site. The meal is called 'toad in the hole'. So, what it is you get a piece of bread and butter both sides. After you cut a hole in the middle of the bread, then place the buttered bread onto a skillet. As the bread is toasting, you crack an egg into the hole and just add some salt and pepper to taste. Sometimes I sprinkle some bacon crumbles on top. It is very fattening, but delicious and I love making it."

"You have to send me the recipe sometime." Enjolras said.

He had a small twinkle in his eye when he said those words, and Eponine found that very charming.

"I will."

The two of them took another sip from their cups before Eponine asked, "I noticed you are carrying a book. Is it for a class?"

"No, it's more for leisure. I decided to step away from my studies for today and just read something non-law related."

"What are you reading?"

" _Le Notre-Dame de Paris_."

"That's my favorite book!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I am not! I was introduced to the story from the Disney movie and when I got older, I wanted to read the book. So I went to the library, rented a copy, and instantly fell in love with it."

"It's one of my favorites too. I love reading. As Thomas Jefferson once said, 'I cannot live without books.'"

Eponine couldn't believe how much in common she had with this man. It was almost scary, yet quite nice.

"Would you like me to take your cup?" Eponine asked as she noticed Enjolras was done with his cocoa.

"Yes, please." Enjolras handed it to her, his fingertips touching hers.

The two of them gazed at each other, almost in admiration. Their touch felt like little sparks were flying through their fingertips.

Eponine grinned and took Enjolras's cup to the sink. Without her even turning around, she could tell that he was watching her.

"Just out of curiosity, what is a pretty girl like you doing by yourself on Valentine's Day? I mean, I know you don't have a boyfriend, but what about your girl friends?"

Eponine chuckled. "They are all out with their own boyfriends. Some are probably at the movies, some are probably at a nice restaurant, some are probably in bed having sex. Honestly, I feel happy for them. They at least have someone who loves and cares about them. I've been living a life of disappointment for a while. I guess that just means I'm not meant to be anybody's."

"That's not true, Eponine. There is someone out there who, may not be perfect, but will admire you and love you. Things like this just take time." Enjolras told her.

Eponine lightly blushed at his remark.

"Thank you, Enjolras. You're girlfriend must be very lucky to have you."

"I don't have one." Enjolras told in a soft voice.

Eponine gazed into Enjolras's eyes. They were filled with tenderness and compassion, which Eponine soon realized that no man, not ever her ex-boyfriends had given her that kind of look.

"I'm sure there was at least one girl in your life. Someone who you loved and cherished."

Enjolras thought about it. "Well…" he thought out loud.

 _There was a day with a girl_

 _I remember it well_

 _Her name was Jenean_

 _Or Jennan,_

 _Or Joelle_

Enjolras thought for a quick moment then remembered

 _it's Joelle_

 _We drank piña coladas_

 _Watched the sun setting over the bay_

 _We made love in the sand_

 _and when we were through_

 _We went back to her room_

 _And watched Ghostbusters 2_

 _Smoked half a joint_

 _And ate half a pound of pâté_

"You smoked?" Eponine asked in shock.

"Well, yeah." Enjolras hated to admit that he did that once.

"But, I didn't like the taste so I stopped. And besides, we all do at least one thing in our life that we regret, right."

Eponine nodded.

"Yeah. Like I regret that I never got to know why my old boyfriends dumped and cheated on me when I had the chance. If I had my time again, I would change what they didn't like about me."

"Don't change who you are, Eponine! From what I can see, you are perfect the way you are. Screw those damn fools. It's they who need to change." Enjolras explained, taking her hand into his.

Eponine's heart began to beat strong and hard. She was falling for him. This man who passed her in the hallways, who never lost a speech and debate match, who (at least she thought) was strongly against women, who actually told her something with no hint of falseness.

She was in love.

Enjolras looked out the window and noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Would you look at that! The weather cleared up!" he exclaimed, letting go of Eponine's hand. Oh how she wished he didn't do that. She wanted him to hold her hand forever.

"I should be heading back to my flat. I need to get my roommates fed. Thank you for inviting me in."

Eponine nodded, trying to hold back the sadness and regret that she was going to lose another man.

"Here! I'll walk you to the door."Eponine told, guiding Enjolras to the entrance of her flat.

"Thank you, again for having me over." Enjolras thanked, his back facing the door, his front facing Eponine.

"No. Thank _you_ for walking me home. It really means a lot."

The two of them stood awkwardly before Eponine said, "Come here!" and gave Enjolras a huge hug, never wanting to let go.

When she finally did, she gazed into Enjolras's handsome blue eyes. The same tenderness and compassion was still there, but she noticed something else. He had a bit of admiration in his eyes.

She was madly in love with this man.

Before she could even think, Eponine leaned in and kissed his lips lightly but full of love and passion.

When she broke the kiss and realized what she did, Eponine stepped back.

"Enjolras! I am so sorry! I am not sure what came over me! I-" but before she could explain, Enjolras grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Eponine, surprised by the reaction, pulled him close to her and felt the heat emit from his body.

Reluctantly, the two of them broke the kiss as they gasped for air.

Enjolras took in the sight of the beautiful woman he just kissed. He too, was madly in love.

"You know what? It's Valentine's Day. I don't think any of my roommates are even home." he chuckled, placing his hands on Eponine's waist.

Eponine caressed Enjolras soft, perfectly sculpted cheek. He gently kissed the inside of her palm.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like." she whispered.

Enjolras's eyes twinkled at those words. He gave her a handsome smile.

"I would love that." he responded back.

The two of them giggled and captured their lips once more.

To Eponine, this was one day she would never forget.

 _One day someday_

 _I'll wake in the arms of an actual man_

 _who will love me for all that I am_

 _If all that he is_

 **Review!**


End file.
